This invention relates to real-time data acquisition for purposes of measuring the operation of a fire hose nozzle. Mechanical and electronic components have been designed and attached to a nozzle for purposes of instrumentation. The field in which the invention is currently used is that of virtual reality and augmented reality. The invention is used as an input device to control a computer-generated water stream and align that stream with the actual nozzle in a manner consistent with its operation.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office records but otherwise reserves all copyright works whatsoever.
Information establishing the real-time position and orientation of a nozzle (e.g., a firefighter""s nozzle) is useful, as is information establishing the settings of the nozzle bail handle and pattern selector. With this information, a computer will know how the nozzle is being operated, and the data may then be collected or applied to a real-time simulation. One application is the need to accurately display a graphical representation of a water stream, or other extinguishing agent, that is responsive to the actions of a user operating the nozzle, such as for augmented reality or virtual reality.
The purpose of the invention is to enable control of a computer-generated graphical spray with a real vari-nozzle for firefighter training. Key aspects of the invention include (1) an instrumented bail handle, which controls the flow of water or extinguishing agent through a nozzle, and (2) an instrumented pattern selector, which controls the angle of the fog spray from a nozzle. Another aspect (3) of the invention is a mount that allows a motion tracker to have line of sight with the ceiling and be unobtrusive to a user of the instrumented nozzle.
The invention provides sufficient accuracy on a real-time basis so that a computer can generate realistic and responsive graphics depicting water flow through the nozzle. This flow can be a wide fog pattern, a straight stream pattern or anything in between, typical of streams used by firefighters. Additionally, the bail handle measurements provided by the instrumentation permit a computer to operate continuously from the off position to steady flow. The graphics generated by a computer can be displayed to a user of the instrumented nozzle by means of virtual reality, augmented reality, or other displays.